


“Desert Flower (To Learn to Love Again)”

by ThroughtheMirrorDarkly



Series: The Persephone Chalice [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Origins - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fate, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly/pseuds/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly
Summary: When the Piece of Eden called The Persephone Chalice is found it will change the course of history through the long lost descendants of Adam and Eve, the Children of Eden.Raelyn, the first descendant, finds the cup is swept back to ancient Egypt and put in the path of Bayek of Siwa. A Medjay who bears the same mystical mark that she has had since birth. (One shot series)





	“Desert Flower (To Learn to Love Again)”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassins Creed character, nor anything about them or the series. That belongs to Ubisoft. I am only doing this for amusement and because I love the stories so much. I hope that you all with enjoy them, too.  
> Summary: An interwoven series of a group of young women who are unknowingly descendants of Eve and Adam—the children of Eden—who each are born with mysterious markings, and when they come into contact with Persephone’s Chalice (inspired by the Hades Cup in “Sharp Edges” by Jane Ann Krentz) a piece of Eden, one by one these young woman are transported to the past in order to the shape the future.

Story One 

“Desert Flower (To Learn to Love Again)”

* * *

_Alexandria, Kingdom of Eygpt_

_46 BCE_

Raelyn Smith never imagined that she would ever be here. How could she, even in her wildest imagination, dream up that one day she would walk through the world of ancient Egypt in the days of Cleopatra and Julius Caesar? And yet here she stood in a land that had become her home over the course of seven years, a land that she had shed tears and blood for and a man that she had come to realize that she would die to protect in an instant. She did not know what fate or universal plan had bound her and Bayek together across the sands of time, but she couldn’t come to regret it. In the same house that had been lent to them by one of their allies, the two were recuperating from the most recent raid on a nearby military camp. 

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, hair still damp from the bath she had just taken. She wore a sleek simple on shoulder white gown that flowed around her as she moved, made from light and airy material that she had found in the Alexandrian markets. She walked into the living area were Bayek sat, half-dressed and chest damp with water from his own bath. He had cuts and bruises that needed tending, but first Raelyn went to feed Senu before the eagle decided to get feisty as she was prone to do when hungry. Raelyn placed a tiny bowl of meat along the little handmade perch for Senu, and stroked the eagle’s feathers gently while the bird of prey ate her bounty. She had a great fondness for the beautiful bird, and Senu loved her in kind. She made sure that no harm had befallen the eagle, who often swooped down to attack and distract soldiers. Seeing no injuries, she ran her fingers down the length of the bird before she left Senu to her feast. She walked over to the vanity, and picked up a pitcher of water left by the servants who attended this place and poured a good amount into the water basin. 

Raelyn picked up the water basin, and made her way over to Bayek of Siwa, Medjay and her best friend. She set the basin at his feet and dipped the clean rag into the lukewarm water. She never imagined herself as a warrior; that she could be capable of taking a life or raising a blade, but the desert was harsh and she had to adapt in order to survive it. Her forest green eyes rose slowly to appraise the man who had been her savior and became the closest friend she had ever had in her entire life. 

Bayek was glorious. His dark and dusky skin was beautiful in the torchlight, while rivulets of bath water dripped down from the coarse curled hair upon his broad chest. The strong planes of his body underneath her palms as she lifted the rag to cleanse the cut there stirred something low and hot in her gut. The proud strong features of his face reminded her of a lion, and his molten gaze looked like twin suns blazing intensely at her. So intensely that it was hard to hold his stare, and she swallowed convulsively. There was something incredible dangerous about Bayek, a lethalness to him that drew her like a moth to the flame and made parts of her quiver with excitement. But there was more to him than the sinfully beautiful man whom plucked her right out of the desert like a marauder and stole her away—there was a gentleness to him, a kindness and compassion that radiated off of him in soothing waves. As brutal of a warrior he was and a terrifying sight he was in battle, his fierce soul was tempered by a loyalty to the people of Egypt and a need to protect innocents above all else. 

Raelyn dropped her gaze from his face, the rag quivering in the palm of her hand. She shouldn’t entertain such thoughts. Bayek despite the several years that had passed since still mourned the loss of his wife and son. It did not help that Aya had been her friend, and it made her feel ashamed to feel such feelings for her deceased friend’s husband. She blamed the mark, the symbols that appeared on her back along her spine when she had only been eighteen years old. The same exact symbols that ran along the length of Bayek’s back, too. 

She gnawed on her lower lip, continuing her task as Bayek leaned back in the cushioned chair. She mused thoughtfully how strange her life had become since she had been thrown more than a thousand years into the past. It had all started with a family heirloom that had been left to her by her great grandmother. The Persephone Chalice, it had been called and its origins were unknown only that it was highly sought after and thought lost to the world after World War II. It was made from a fiery orange and red looking glass that seemed unbreakable, and there had been a strange tingle that worked her way down her spine when she held it. She wasn’t sure how her great-grandmother had across the chalice, she didn’t get a chance to investigate because the very next moment as she held the chalice, her world had went bright and she felt like she was being pulled through a vortex, destroyed down to the tiniest of atoms and then hastily remade. 

When Raelyn came to her senses, she was in the middle of a desert in nothing but he and the Persephone Chalice was gone. 

She had been on the verge of dying, dehydrated and starving in the desert when Bayek had come across her. She had climbed up on top of a great rock to avoid a group of hyenas that sought to make her their next meal, and he had galloped in on a camel, leaping off and tearing through the fiends with a swiftness that left her head spinning. When it had been all said and done, the hyenas’ blood spilt across the sadness, the fierce warrior lifted his head and looked up at her with those mesmerizing golden eyes. 

Raelyn never believed in love at first sight, but in that moment she lost and gained something vital by looking into his eyes. The mysterious mark—the strange intricate pattern of a language unknown that appeared on her eighteenth birthdate along her spine—flared with warmth, like a kitten seeking attention. Her heart pounded in her chest, as the man sheathed his weapon and then lifted out a hand and spoke in a language—beautiful and strange—to coax her from her hiding spot. It took her a few moments to grasp his hand; she was so weakened by hunger and the desert sun. Strange enough, she was not afraid, she was too tired exhausted to be afraid. She was all too grateful to the mysterious man who saved her to see the signs that she was no longer in her time, and too happy to see another human being to care about anything else. 

His eyes roamed over her, and she realized now in hindsight how strange of a sight she must have been. In a silky blue robe and matching nightgown that looked nothing like the clothing that ancient Egyptians wore, with skin so pale that she must have appeared like a Greek or Roman far from home than any natives to the lands. (Her skin burnt badly in her first few months here, but she was finally developing some sort of tan to resist the heat waves that she encountered on a daily bases.) She had stumbled, her breaths labored and stuttering, and he had lifted her into his arms like she weighed nothing more than a feather. The last thing she remembered was being placed across the saddle of his camel, and soothing words from a voice that was deep and sonorous like gentle thunder from a storm chasing her off to sleep. 

When she had awoken once more, she found herself in the care of Aya. The beautiful golden skinned warrior woman had taken Raelyn underneath her wing, especially when it became apparent that the only languages Raelyn understood was Greek and Latin. (And her parents told her that taken those class in college would never amount to anything.) Aya had taken care of her, and had been feeding her water and soup while she slept. Raelyn had been stunned by the sight of the temple, and it had been the first time that she really realized how far from home she had been. It felt like a bad dream that she could not escape, and it got worse when Bayek returned a few days later. 

She had been bathing when Bayek had stumbled upon her by accident, and had seen the mark upon her back. There were a few exclamations, Raelyn stumbled about trying to cover up and when she almost fell over in an attempt to wrap linen around her, Bayek reached out to steady her on instinct. His broad hand pressed against her back— _against the mark_. 

The effect had been instantaneous. The mark flared and pulsed with power that crackled in the air hotly between them, and Raelyn felt a moan rattled up her throat, her head thrown backwards against the wall. Little drops of water slid down the stone-like plaster and her core immediately grew slick with want and desire so powerful that it stole her breath right out from her lungs. Her nipples grew tight and heavy, her back arched in unconscious offering and her legs slid apart as if to welcome his touch and his hand that rest upon her hips grew painfully tight, the blunt edge of his nails biting into her tender flesh. She could feel his harden length—very impressive hard length—pressed against her right thigh through the confided of his clothing, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her mind was at war with her body and her green eyes watched him with equal parts of fear and anticipation. 

The line of Bayek’s jaw grew taut, his teeth gnashed together as his nostrils flared, drawing in a deep and sharp breath. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the torch light, and the pupils dilated with hunger. The line of his shoulders were set tight, his body warring with itself and the hand on her back, pressed tight against the mark trembled. He was fighting the powerful sensation just as much as she was, and one wrong move would send them both spiraling downward. If he gave into the power of the mark, she wasn’t sure she could deny him. Her mind fought hard to remind her that this was wrong, that whatever this mark was doing she didn’t want it; she couldn’t sleep with a stranger, especially not one who was married! 

But if he had given in, she knew what resolve she had would crumble. That she would be swept underneath the thrall of the mark and gladly let him have her in any way he wanted. His breath puffed out against her lips, hot and moist, and she clenched her eyes shut tightly. It seemed like forever that they stood there locked in this strange battle of desire, and then finally— 

Bayek broke the spell, pulling away from her sharply and rushing out of the house. 

Raelyn trembled, sliding down the length of the wall and knees drawn up to her chest, shaken by the event. She felt guilt and shame for what had happened, and neither had ever said a one about to another living soul. The two avoided each other for a great length of time, but it was as if fate kept putting them in situations that forced them to interact. Eventually, Aya was the one that forced them to speak about the marks. She had not been blind, for Bayek was her husband and she had seen his mark and while she had been taking care of Raelyn had seen hers. Bayek and Raelyn acknowledged that something greater than them was at play, but that they did not wish to be forced into something. 

A friendship eventually bloomed from the understanding, much to everyone’s relief. Bayek was always mindful not to touch her along her spine, even if she had clothes covering the mark. Raelyn appreciated his carefulness, the way he didn’t want her (or his for that matter) consent stolen from them by the marks that they shared. She, too, avoided touching his, unsure if they would have the same reaction if she touched his mark as they had when he had touched hers. Still it left the question of why they had the same marks in the first place. They were undoubtedly connected, but she could not figure out why. 

Raelyn fell into a steady life, helping the temple healers. She and Aya were still friends, despite everything. If Raelyn was honest, she could have admitted that she fell in love a bit with Aya, too. Not because of some mark that destiny had forced upon her, but because the woman herself was so undeniably strong and had a heart as warm as the sun. It was a platonic kind of love, like finding a soul mate in the form of a sister. She wished she had a strong presence such as Aya in her life when she had been younger that would have kept her from making such big mistakes with her life. She became an aunt like figure for young Khemu, who was full of life and mischief. She often helped him and his friends pull pranks, which left the citizens of Siwa with equal amounts of annoyance and laughter. 

Then the horrible day came that changed Siwa forever. 

Bayek was out hunting and Khemu went along with him. Raelyn had been on her way to deliver freshly cleaned linens to Bayek’s home when she saw the blood on the door, and she rushed inside to find Aya bleeding out, with three dead soldiers at her feet. Aya on her dying breath told Raelyn about the temple and urged her to go, before she fell limp in Raelyn’s arms. With panic on her breath, she grabbed Aya’s sword and rushed towards the Temple of Amun. 

It had been too late. By the time she arrived, Khemu had been killed and Bayek had been inconsolable in his grief. The masked men who were responsible for the deaths were long gone, or so well hidden that Raelyn had not been able to find them. Shortly after Aya and Khemu were buried, Bayek went on a quest to seek vengeance in their name and Raelyn couldn’t blame him. Raelyn, too, eventually followed his example. It hadn’t started out that way by any means. She had travelled to Alexandria to inform Aya’s cousin, Phanos, of what had occurred. Phanos eventually uncovered information about the people responsible for the murders of Aya and Khemu. 

Raelyn tracked down Actaeon, wanting answers. She had not intended to kill the man, but the encounter turned violent quickly. It had been a whirlwind of movement, and at the end, wounded and battered Raelyn escaped with her life, leaving Actaeon dead on the floor. She was discovered by Ktesos, a fellow conspirator of Actaeon, and he attempted to kill her in revenge. Her life was spared thankfully by Apollodorus, an advisor to Cleopatra. The man quickly became an ally against the conspiracy that went far beyond what occurred in Siwa. It was far more heinous and deeper than Raelyn first imagined and if it was not stopped, it would choke the life out of all of Egypt. For a time, Raelyn served Apollodorus and the Exiled Queen Cleopatra since their goals were so closely aligned, but the manner of her service changed when Bayek re-entered her life. 

Gennadios, the Phylakitai of Alexandria, hunted Raelyn for her crimes. It was with Bayek’s help that she was able to eliminate him, and ever since then the two had been inseparable. They were still in the service of the Queen, hunting down the Order of Ancients, but Raelyn knew that Cleopatra had hoped to use her as an envoy to gather allies and intelligence. The Queen respected Raelyn’s decision, and found someone suitable to replace her. 

Raelyn brushed the rag with more care than necessary across his skin, her teeth worried her lower lip and she glanced up at him through her eyelashes. He was giving her that look—the one that made her flush from the roots of her hair down to the tips of her toes. It was a half-lidded lazy glance that he raked across her, his golden eyes filled with an emotion that she hesitated to give a name to because the prospect of it was so terrifying even as she yearned for it. Her throat bobbed sharply, her eyes cast downward and she wrung out the blood rang in the basin. Her friendship with Bayek was like finding something she never knew she needed. He fit and filled in a void that had been in her heart so perfect like a handmade puzzle piece just for her, and she knew that she was sliding down a very slippery slope. 

But how could one not fall in love with Bayek? 

Despite his anger and sharp edge, he had a good heart. He went out of his way to help people, and championed the underdogs in the tumultuous lands that Egypt had become underneath the young Ptolemy’s reign. He was so honest, had a moral code to which he adhere that he expected of no one else, and so much more. Raelyn raised a hand to tenderly touch his jawline, and she leaned forward before her mind could scream at her to not to give into the impulse. 

And she kissed him. 

It was gentle and hesitant. She felt like a fool, making such a move on a man by all rights shouldn’t belong to her—mark or no mark. Bayek didn’t flinch or pull away, but he didn’t respond, either. A painful and crippling embarrassment rushed through and she pulled away, with an apology on her lips when he clasped her face between his palm and dragged her back to him. His lips sealed over hers with a sensual precision, sampling her mouth like it was the finest of wines. 

She melted into his embrace, almost shamelessly so. It had been so long since she had been touched or held in such a manner, and it was more intense with Bayek. She didn’t know if that was because of the mark or her feelings that she had grown for him over the last few years. Her arms slid around his throat, and her body pressed against his. He let out a low growl in the back of his throat, the noise sent a shiver down her spine and a spike of arousal straight between her legs. His large hands grasped her waist as he rose off the seat and he switched their positions. As soon as he set her down upon the couch, Bayek lifted the fabric of her dress up to around her waist, there was not underthings to bar his pursuit and he knelt down between her legs. His mouth was on her in the next second, driving the air from her lungs and her hips bucked underneath the touch of his probing tongue. 

His hands wrapped around her thighs and he held her in place while he devoured her like a feast to be savored. One of her hands fell to his shoulder and the other wrapped around his neck, trying to steady herself against the assault on her senses. Pleasure rippled through her core and out through her body, his sinful mouth and dexterous tongue undoing her so quickly. Her head thrashed back, her body arched into his touch with a long moan dragged up out of the depths of her throat. Pleas mixed with his name fell off her lips like a litany when her stomach started to coil with white-hot pleasure, and he gave one abrupt and harsh suckle of her clit sending her over the edge. 

Her orgasm was like the crack of a whip, swift and brutal. His ministration did not falter as she bucked and withered underneath his lips, he pushed her through the aftershocks of her pleasure until he built her up into a frenzy once more and he pressed a finger deep inside of her, established a slow and steady rhythm. “Oh, my God,” Raelyn whimpered out, his finger stretching her out. For the last few years, the only pleasure she received was from her own two hands—and they were a poor substitute for another living sole—so her passage was tight and unused to intrusion. Her core leaked and gushed with arousal, easing his second finger in alongside the first. The slight burn just on the edge of being painful only seemed to heighten the pleasure that coursed through her and her throat burned, her gasps and pants were ragged. “Bayek, I...oh, oh, _ooooh_ …” 

He curled his fingers against a spot inside of her that left her seeing stars, and he started to pump in and out of her at a fast and frantic pace that made her second orgasm tear through her like a tidal wave. He lifted his head from her thighs with his fingers still buried deep inside of her and raised himself off the ground just enough to seal his mouth hotly over hers. He captured her moans and pleas, swallowing them down eagerly as her tongue swiped out tasting herself on him. His free hand lifted up from her hips and tugged free the strap holding her dress up. The fabric slipped down to her stomach, revealing her toned body and beautiful pert breasts. The rosy pink tips were tight, seeking touch and attention which he gave to them after breaking the kiss. 

He suckled, nibbled and kissed her breasts. Raelyn had never thought her breasts particularly arousing, but perhaps she did not have a skilled enough lover like Bayek to show her how amazing it could feel. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, muffling her cries and moans against his hammering pulse. His two fingers worked her open like a bloom underneath the sun, with great care and attention to her and her pleasure. The connection that had been instantly between them had been intimate, there was little doubt about that, but this was adding a new level to that complex thing. Part of feared her what it would mean to give into this pull fully and readily, to allow these marks upon their flesh written in a language before mankind existed to bind them in some ancient ritual beyond their comprehension. The other part of her reveled it in, reveled in him. The feel of him against her, the way their bodies moved in tune with one another. He was so different than any other man she had ever been with before. 

His two fingers pulled free of her passage with a wet pop, and Raelyn spread her thighs wide as he aligned their bodies. She bit her lower lip at the feel of his cock kissing the entrance to her sheath, and he rested his forehead against hers. She could feel his question burning in the air between them, and she nodded her head. She wanted this, she wanted him. It had nothing to do with the marks. These feelings, these needs were wholly theirs and not some mark that branded them. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes locked onto his when he started to press deep into her. She watched the way his eyes flare with pleasure, the way his jaw quaked and the muscled corded through his neck. 

Her tight body welcomed him and fought him in the same instance. Her inner muscles quaked around his shaft, fluttering as they contorted to accommodate his girth; her nerve endings shooting off in pain and pleasure, leaving her withering in a crossfire of conflicting urges. Her hips shuddered, wanting to pull away and draw him deeper, but his strong hands—fingers digging in flesh hard enough to leave bruise—kept her in place. It added another layer of sensation that made heat flare up in her abdomen and her fingers knotted in the bed sheet. The fire played off the plans of his masculine face, highlight his expression of bliss and pleasure as much as it hid it. He sank deeper into her, his mouth fall open with a groan and the muscles of his neck corded tight. He was holding back for her sake, trying to ease her into the pleasure instead of rutting away like a hyena during mating season. 

Raelyn felt so much and she needed more. 

Little noises escaped her throat, desperate and keen whines the further and further he pushed himself into her. Each inch he claimed her by the more she could feel herself getting lost in him, and the mark on her back burned enhancing every single sensation, driving her to the point of insanity. When he bottomed out, the tip of his cock bumping her cervix the tension in her belly snapped in white-hot waves that consumed her. The unexpected orgasm rippled out from in waves that had her flailing, and torn a wild cry of ecstasy from the depths of her throat. Her legs snap out, her feet flat against the bed as her hips thrust tightly against his waist, cradling him within her and her pussy clenched tightly around him. Raelyn saw stars, hardly believing that he managed to bring her to the high again and only by being so deep inside her. 

“Raelyn,” he rumbled out her name, against her neck. His hips gave a shallow thrust as her channel fluttered around him, caressing his harden length and she knew he was trying to be a gentlemen and give her time to adjust to his size and not hurt her. 

“I’m not fragile,” she told him, her voice raspy and breathless. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly to press herself against him more snuggly, if such a thing were possible. “I’m not going to break, Bayek. Please…” Her hips grinded against him, she could practically taste him in the back of her throat that’s how deep he was within her and she cried out when he pulled back just an inch or two, before he thrust back into her. Ecstasy sliced through her, overriding the pain that still lingered and she bobbed her head, nodding her encouragement of his movement. It was a sinful symphony that their slick bodies created; the sound of his sliding in and out her body, the slap of his hips against hers as he drove himself back into her tight passage, and it echoed off the walls, luridly and loud. They were too lost in each other to care. Raelyn clutched at him, moaning as she placed desperate kissing along his jaw. 

Bayek’s fingers swirled around her swollen and overstimulated clit rapidly when his thrust became more desperate and forceful; she could feel him swelling up inside of her and he came on a deep throated shout, his hot seed painting her insides and marking her. The sensation of his cum feeling her up along with his fingers dancing across her pleasure button sent her into her final and most intense release. Her hips gyrated uncontrollably against him, and her inner muscles squeezed his cock until every ounce of his essence was split into her womb. Bayek slumped forward, over her body and his face pressed against the crook of her neck. Her body quivered with little aftershocks and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath, her arms were wrapped around him holding him close. 

The twin marks on their backs, hummed and glowed. 

As they laid, basking in the afterglow of their union, a traitorous thought slithered into Raelyn’s mind to steal away the joy and happiness that she felt in her heart. What did this mean for them? Where did Bayek and her go from here? 

* * *

The contrast between them, he found pleasing in an unexpected way. Her body soft and pliant even after she had been trained and fought to survive in this dangerous world while his was rough and harden, calloused with the toils life had put him through. Her heart soft and bleeding, showing compassion where his had to be hardened and stand steadfast as the mountains themselves. He was bright and blazing like the sun, while she was quiet and gentle like the moon. So different, yet so undeniably connected in the same moment. His golden eyes watched her slumber beside him in the bed. He had carried her here, she was too exhausted from their lovemaking to walk and he ran his fingers across her shoulder blade, mesmerized by this woman before him. She had been utterly beautiful when he drove her to the heights of pleasure. The way her back arched, her breath hitched in her throat when his mouth sealed over her perk nipple. Her fingernails anchored into his shoulders as his hips snapped forward, and a cry of pleasure fell from her pink lips. She had been wild and magnificent. 

Bayek had known that they were connected. The marks were proof enough of that, but both were too stubborn to let fate dictate their lives, so they fought against the tide. Their friendship had been a close one, platonic in every sense of the word, but their lives had been changed forever by that night in Siwa. He was not the same man, more hardened against the world and less idealistic. She was not the same woman, wide eyed and naïve. When their paths crossed again, they had both fallen into the same pace. He marched forward on his quest for vengeance, and she became his shadow, watchful and guarding him. 

He had never imagined after losing Aya or Khemu that his heart would find room to allow another to make their home, but as he brushed the strands out of her face, he couldn’t have imagined not coming to love this woman in some way. She looked so young and innocent as she slumbered, nestled into his side. The constant shadow of worry that set upon her brow has eased away, and he pressed a chaste kiss along the crown of her forehead. 

Perhaps, he was a fool yet he could not regret learning to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming Stories In This Series:
> 
> 1.) Ezio/OC  
> 2.) Jacob/OC  
> 3.) Altair/OC, Malik(Male OC)  
> 4.) Edward/OC (Original Female Character of Color)  
> 5.) Dorian/OC  
> And More.
> 
> * * *
> 
> WARNING MY AUTHOR’S NOTES CONTAIN MILD SPOILERS FOR AC ORIGINS, read at your own risk!  
> Author’s Note 1: I have to admit that Raelyn’s sunburn issues are totally a reference to myself. Like I can’t get a tan to save my life, and I always burn so badly and I always want to travel to Eygpt but I’m just like I will have to invest in sunblock in order to survive the trip. Anyhoo, I have to admit that this is one of the first interracial pairings that I have wrote (Catherine and Cullen in my Dragon Age fic being the other) because I am striving to write diverse and wonderful characters because that is how the world is, it diverse filled with people of all races, religions and more. I am really trying to broaden my horizons and create stories that will appeal to everyone, no matter what. I know that you can’t please everyone, but I want to try and write stories that anyone could see themselves in. Maybe I’m overthinking it, but anyways I hope you all liked. :D  
> Author’s Note 2: Aya was not originally intended to have died with Khemu, but this one-shot would have been bogged down with too much backstory to explain why Bayek and Aya divorced early than in game canon. There is something tragic about how Bayek and Aya ended, and I really wanted to include that in this story. Sadly, it’s only a one-shot that isn’t all that long. So if I do write a full length story, expect Aya to be featured in it.  
> Author’s Note 3: This is a One-Shot Series, I do not have time to do a full lengths series. I have stories I am trying to wrap up currently, and others already planned. However, I do hope that you will enjoy the smutty one shots regardless. While I am not taking suggestions or requests, you can suggest what Assassins you’d like to see done next, and what personality you’d think their ideal mate would have. :D


End file.
